lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Prentice Endal
Prentice Endal is a Keeper for the Black Swan. He was sent to Exile and had his mind broken by Quinlin. The only secret recovered from his mind was Sophie's DNA and her code name: Moonlark. Appearance Prentice has dark skin described as "rich, smooth and umber" dreadlocks, and dark blue eyes, like most elves. Sophie describes him as "handsome" on the day of his healing. Known Abilities * Telepath Relationships *'TIERGAN (friend)' 'Tiergan is a close friend of Prentice's. After Prentice's mind is broken and his wife dies Tiergan adopts Wylie. Tiergan had warned Prentice of the dangers and missed his friend, dearly. * 'CYRAH (wife) Cyrah died in a light leaping accident soon after Prentice's mindbreak, leaving Wylie as an orphan. *'WYLIE (son)' '''Wylie is Prentice's son. They look very similar to each other. Prentice told Wylie that Sophie would be able to fix anything that happened to him leading Wylie to expect, and eventually confront, Sophie about fixing his father's broken mind. *ALDEN (discoverer)' 'Alden was the one who discovered Prentice's work with the Black Swan, and he testified against him in a tribunal. Alden was there when Prentice's mind was broken. He feels guilty about what happened to Prentice, leading to his own mind being broken from guilt. The last words he said to Prentice were "No reason to worry", this saying still rung in Prentice's broken mind. *SOPHIE (healer/project)' ''''Prentice had never actually met Sophie. He only knew her DNA and code name, which he was protecting in his mind and the two had telepathic conversations. They met in person in Nightfall which Sophie accidentally healed him. Exile Prentice made his first appearance in Book 2: Exile when Sophie and Alden visited exile to perform a mind break on Fintan. Sophie found Prentice's cell on the way back from the mind break and tried to read his mind, despite warnings from Alden of the dangers of entering a broken mind. Inside Prentice's mind, Sophie struggles to keep a hold on her own sanity until she finds a place in Prentice's mind that is safe. In this safe spot, she meets Jolie Ruewen who helps her escape the madness. It is unknown why Jolie would be in Prentice's mind besides their connection through the Black Swan. Neverseen During Book 4: Neverseen, Prentice was stuck in exile and when the Black Swan tried to save him. The Council interfered, almost killing Fitz in the confrontation. The Black Swan and the Council met with each other later, and a sleeping Prentice was given back to the Black Swan. Sophie was not able to heal him properly, but Tam tried to help by lifting the shadows from Prentice's mind leading to his official waking. It was revealed in Nightfall that he was drugged with soporidine. Lodestar Prentice, although being healed, was not fully conscious during this entire book. The Black Swan was taking care of him and giving his mind time to heal on its own. Sophie entered his mind to try and get information about why Prentice had called 'swan song', the Black Swan's code word for impending death/ loss of mind. In his mind, Sophie once again met with Jolie Ruewen who helped her get information about the Lodestar symbol. Nightfall In the 6th book of the series. Prentice had awakened from his broken state, with help from Sophie. During the process Sophie had revealed to Prentice that his wife Cyrah had passed away and his son was in the care of Tiergan after many years, after hearing the news he had assumed the worst and nearly succumbed to the darkness, only holding on when Sophie had convinced him that Wylie needed him. Category:Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Black Swan Category:Elf